Amor, Metal y Sangre
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: No iba a permitir que se fuera en su contra, aunque eso significara el uso de algo que jamás esperó tener que aplicar en el Nuevo Mundo: un ejército profesional. EspañaxMapuche.


_**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son total propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya. A excepción de Pueblo Mapuche (Rayén Paillalef); la cual es mi creación._

* * *

_Hola :D! ahm... no hay mucho que decir sobre ésto xD es algo que me pidieron hacer :3 no soy experimentada en lo que es las relaciones hétero... llevarlo a un fic, claro. Ojalá les guste! n.n!_

* * *

**AMOR, METAL Y SANGRE**

La noche cae sobre mi espalda otra vez. ¿Cuántas veces he presenciado la misma escena? Desde que llegué a estas tierras, y no sabría decir si fue hace siglos o ayer. El tiempo se me hace complejo aquí, y es ahora cuando lo percibo: la comida es escasa, mis soldados parecen pudrirse en la miseria deseando sólo volver a casa. Ya he conversado ese asunto con ellos: ahora este fuerte es nuestra casa y no hay nada más para nosotros hacia el norte. El sur es nuestro objetivo, más allá del Biobío, donde esos araucanos juegan a ser soldaditos rebeldes.

La Guerra de Arauco se ha hecho eterna. Y pareciera que entre minutos insolentes que asaltan mi cabeza deseo también volver a mi amada península. Bien, eso deberá esperar: tengo un objetivo aquí, una meta. Más que colonizar o subordinar, es evangelizar. Someterlos a doctrina, a base de promesas banales que incluso yo desconozco. ¿Para qué jurar algo que no he visto? ¿Y quién sabe si veré algún día? Soy una nación, el poderoso de los reinos de Castilla y Aragón. Un _ser_ inmortal que más allá de vida terrenal no tengo ni tendré. Sé que piensan que es un desperdicio tener que venir aquí a eso. No me preocupa demasiado tampoco lo que sus mentes mortales alcancen a imaginarse. La Iglesia es poderosa, más poderosa que Dios.

Veo que algunos de mis hombres escriben cartas a la corona. Luego de que mi rey fue capturado por Francia y posteriormente liberado gracias al regreso del Antiguo Régimen necesito subir mi reputación. Leo el papel amarillento y gastado, viejo, poseedor de pareciera milenios eternos, manifestando millones de indígenas contra nosotros cuando no parecen ser más de mil de ellos. Son expertos conociendo hacia el sur, yo poco y nada sé de esas tierras vastas y lejanas a lo que conozco como territorio.

Por eso somos patéticamente derrotados a la hora de pelear. Ellos son fuertes, altaneros, tercos… ¡Oh, cómo olvidar a ese torpe cacique Galvarino! Quien se expuso a que le cortara las manos. Sí, pareciera como si fuera ayer cuando con mi hacha escuálidamente afilada corté su mano y él, sin torcer sus cejas ni doblar sus labios, extendió su otra mano por sobre el tronco. ¿Lo perdoné? No. Su mano izquierda salió disparada como un rayo de su muñeca, y su expresión seguía intacta. Habiéndome ofrecido sus dos manos, sin derramar lágrima ni soltar quejas aniñadas, extendió su cuello. Vaya actitud de valentía. Para mí como español eso no es otra cosa más que una estupidez. ¿Ofrecer mi cabeza a cambio de algo que pronto caería? ¿Un deseo idílico de que nos iríamos y dejaríamos a los araucanos en lo que reclamaban como suyo? Me convenzo entonces que los indígenas son igual de ingenuos. Todos, sin excepción. Recuerdo cuando me confundieron con un dios, el regreso de _La Serpiente Emplumada_: Quetzalcóatl. Los Aztecas actuaron bajo influencias religiosas tan lejanas a las que son reales: las mías. Y los Mayas… desaparecieron antes de que yo llegara.

¿Y los araucanos?

—La noche se irá pronto, Antonio. Si quieres enfrentarte a mi pueblo mañana, deberías descansar, ¿no? —el idioma se me hace conocido. ¡Terquedad! _Ella_ insiste en hablar en ese dialecto pagano y desconocido cuando fui yo personalmente quien le agregó vocales a sus palabras, convirtiéndolo en algo comprensible a los oídos civilizados.

—¿Crees que te subestimo? —pregunto, confundiéndola un poco. Me mira girando su cabeza, con los ojos negros casi estallando de pasión. Sé que me mira, sus ojos queman como mil infiernos. Me giro hacia ella luego de percatarme de que mis hombres están todos en sus pabellones.

—A decir verdad, sí—confirma. Su voz vibrando entre los vientos del flanco lejano a mi base del Biobío causa escalofríos en mi cuerpo.

—Vaya ingenuidad posees, Rayén—lo único que soy capaz de memorizar para siempre entre mis recuerdos es su nombre. Debería llamarla por lo que en español significa: Flor, pero pierde su gracia, pierde su pasión.

¡La guerrera pierde su esencia delante de mi cultura!

—¿Crees que te subestimaría sabiendo que entraste a mi fuerte sin alarmar a mis hombres? Y encima estando sola. Dime, ¿dónde está Lautaro? —preguntar por ese toqui se me hace irresistible. Verla sola es intrigante.

—Lejos de ti—contesta, altanera, arisca. Ahora entiendo por qué Manuel suele tener esas actitudes conmigo. Vaya influencia—. Preparándose para enfrentarte mañana. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que iríamos ante ustedes a la suerte?

—Si yo no iré a la suerte, es natural que por simple justicia vosotros tampoco.

Rayén pareció confundida, mas no cuestionó mi comentario. Se acercó, sin importarle mi armadura plateada ni mis armas de fuego que se reían de las suyas de algodón. La piel morena y su pelo negro igual que sus ojos no parecieron ser más hermosos porque era físicamente imposible. Su esencia era maravillosa, su espíritu de guerrera doblegaba cualquier intento vano por poseerla a la fuerza, por quitarle lo que era suyo por simple derecho divino. Los ojos negros me bloqueaban como la boca de un volcán.

Mirarla directamente destruía lo que me caracterizaba ante los demás: mi optimismo. Ese que pareció irse al diablo el mismo día en que la conocí.

—Vete a dormir—le digo, como si yo fuera una especie de consejero personal—. No hay nada peor que ir a una guerra sin haber dormido antes.

—Ya estamos en guerra—contesta ella, en un tono vacilante entre la nostalgia y el orgullo—. Y desde que lo estamos, no he dormido ni un miserable minuto.

Abandona el fuerte luego de subirse a su caballo. Su figura va desapareciendo entre los árboles, volviendo al terreno que tan esquivo se me hace de tomar. Ella vuelve a lo suyo mientras yo me quedé allí, sentado en la altura del fuerte mirando hacia quién sabe dónde, buscando algo.

Buscándola a ella… Buscando los adornos de su cabeza y sus cintas de colores atados a su cabello negro.

Ella solía llamarme Antonio en vez de España. No sé, pero siento que Mapuche prefiere hacerse ideas ante otras ideas de que yo soy un humano normal. Vaya tontería, ni yo puedo actuar de forma tan inconsciente. "Antonio" es la palabra que para ella significo yo. ¿Qué es España entonces?

¿Quién soy yo para ella?

¿El hombre de piel pálida y ojos extraños? ¿El resultado de la fusión del reino de Castilla y Aragón?

No lo sé, no sé explicarlo. No puedo decirlo ni a mí mismo. Pero ella prefiere ver lo que yo intento ocultar.

Lo que se me hace lejano a mi naturaleza, ella me lo arrebata. Quizás es brujería… Y no me importa.

Salir de su embrujo me tiene sin cuidado.

Así como despegar mis ojos de la silueta que ella dejó camino al bosque.

Sentí una mano en mi hombro de repente. Al girar, el rostro del Coronel habló por sí solo.

—Ya llegaron, señor.

No necesitó decir mucho más.

Las tropas del ejército profesional español entraron al fuerte. La estrategia de asalto se armó en ese mismo día, y el enfrentamiento con _ella_ no tardó en asaltar nuestros sentidos.

Los araucanos estaban frente a nosotros. Ellos con armas endebles, de madera. Nosotros con esas de metal que escupen fuego. ¿Qué si es justo? No lo sé. Son muchas cosas las que no sé de lo que sucedió en esas tierras. No comprendía por qué debía financiar un ejército profesional para luchar contra ellos… ¡Ni en México me había pasado! ¡ni con los Aztecas quienes lucían su gran imperio en la Nueva España! ¿Pero por qué ellos?

¡¿Por qué con ella?!

¡Ni siquiera alcanzan a ser una civilización! ¡Son sólo un montón de salvajes con lanzas!

Y la sangre corre en las tierras de Chile, el jovencito que no sabe si estar de mi lado o del de ella. Y ambos lo miramos, inquieto, con los ojos nublados y las manos temblorosas.

—¡Manuel! —grita ella, corriendo hacia Chile.

Pero él escapa. ¡No escapa de ella, sino de mí!

Entre gritos desgarradores, cañonazos y disparos, lanzas de madera con punta de roca, salgo tras ella, siguiéndola.

Manuel había desaparecido.

—¡Al diablo! —bufa molesta, tomándose la cabeza. Sin percatarse de que la seguí, estando entre árboles inmensos y centenarios, me acerco a ella.

Sin saber qué demonios decir o hacer…

—Mapuche—susurro. Lo dije al viento, no comprendí si quería o no que ella me escuchara.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta, arisca. La esencia rebelde sigue allí. Eso me alegra.

—¡¿Qué quieres tú?! ¿Qué quiere tu pueblo? —soné desesperado. Solté mi arma, dejándola caer al suelo. Seguí caminando hacia ella y el metal de mi cuerpo resonó entre el viento haciéndola estremecer. Así lo sentí.

—¡Que nos dejes en paz, maldita sea! —dice como puede. Se le hace difícil hablar español, y la comprendo—¡Estas son nuestras tierras! ¡Somos parte de ella!

—¿Qué? ¡No digas tonterías, Rayén!

—¡No son tonterías! —obstinada. Vaya hermosa escena era verla enojada. Pero…—¡Quiero que te vayas! ¡Ahora! ¡Déjanos en paz! —comenzó a llorar. Se tapó la cara con las manos, censurando sus lágrimas delante de mí.

Se veía desesperada, furiosa.

—¡No voy a dejarte nunca! ¿Entiendes? —le contesté. Mi tono de voz se elevó, cosa rara. No suelo disgustarme con tanta facilidad—¡NUNCA! ¡Tu tierra es mía! ¡Tu gente me pertenece!

—¡Cállate! —y me dio la espalda. Furiosa consigo misma por no ser capaz de mirarme.

Fui hacia ella, abrazándola por detrás y rodeando su cintura con total posesión. La hice girar, y con sus manos puestas en mis antebrazos intentó zafarse de mi agarre, pero no la dejé. El metal era más fuerte que su sangre guerrera.

—Eres mía…—le susurré, y ella detuvo el movimiento frenético y rebelde de su cuerpo— por eso no voy a dejarte nunca…

—Yo no le pertenezco a nadie—su voz volvió a sonar furiosa, inquieta, indomable. Mi abrazo se igualó a su tenacidad, y la arrinconé contra un árbol bloqueándole cualquier escapatoria.

—Claro que sí. ¡Eres mía! ¡¿Cómo demonios puede ser que te vayas en mi contra con sólo el carácter de tu sangre?! —en ese momento no pensé en lo que decía. Sólo dejé fluir mi conciencia, confesando hasta lo más íntimo de mis pensamientos—¡¿Cómo puede ser que me hayas hecho costear un ejército para pelear contigo?! ¡¿Cómo demonios haces para ser tan fuerte sólo con lanzas de madera frente a mis armaduras de metal y mis armas de fuego?!

Rayén guardó silencio. No porque no sabía que decir, sino porque al parecer disfrutaba al verme intrigado.

—Soy una guerrera—se limitó a decir—. Y tú no eres otra cosa más que un invasor vestido de hierro. Pero de valentía no tienes nada.

Sólo le faltó escupirme en la cara. Vaya carácter indomable.

—Soy TU conquistador.

Y la besé.

¿Se dejó? Tampoco puedo decirlo con seguridad. Pero al poco tiempo sus labios se movieron sobre los míos. Eran fríos al tacto, vaya mezcla de sensaciones. Sus ojos negros se cerraron, mis verdes también. No había mucho que hacer allí ni mucho de decir sobre ese beso.

No recuerdo nada más de ese periodo de tiempo. No sé si fueron años o segundos en los que nuestras bocas se unieron, dejando el sabor del otro en los labios ajenos. Qué importaba el tiempo en sus ojos, qué importaba el espacio en sus tierras, en su cuerpo.

Por eso no podía dejarla ir. Debía tenerla bajo mi mando a como diera lugar, no importa si mi reino o mi capitanía quedaba en banca rota. Yo por ella era capaz de cualquier cosa incluso venderle mi alma… suponiendo que la tuviera, por supuesto.

Y no le permití abandonarme. El gasto que ese ejército profesional significó para mí debía traer sus frutos. Soy un convencido de que no me abandonó. Ella sigue allí, al sur de Chile, luchando por ser parte importante de la política de Manuel. Sé lo que acontece con sus tierras, no por nada me obsesioné con sus posesiones. Hasta hoy la sigo aunque sé que sigue aquí, conmigo. Incluso luego de volver a España.

Los árboles que en algún momento se vieron acogedores y guarda secretos, hoy lucen como un llano recuerdo dentro de mi corazón.

El más hermoso recuerdo de lo que alguna vez tuve allá, en el Nuevo Mundo.

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

**_Notas finales:_**

_Se tocaron varios puntos históricos. Eso se nota de inmediato._

_El tema de captura del rey de España es algo que de seguro todo el mundo conoce: En 1808 (si no me equivoco) Fernando VII fue capturado por Napoleón (por ello se menciona a Francia), lo que incentivó a las colonias hispanoamericanas a la independencia. Claro, Chile no fue excepción. Tuvo la oportunidad y supo aprovecharla._

_La Guerra de Arauco es un conflicto bélico entre españoles y araucanos (erróneamente llamados Mapuches. Eran Mapuches, pero incluían a otras etnias también) que se extendió por casi 3 siglos, terminando en 1818. Es algo interesante lo que ocurre específicamente en esta guerra: como se menciona en el fic, el** único** lugar en donde España tuvo que pagarle a un ejército profesional para pelear con los indígenas fue acá, en Chile. En ningún otro lugar eso ocurrió. Me siento orgullosa de mis raíces x3!_

_Galvarino: En el fic se menciona también. Fue un cacique muy reconocido. Cerca de donde vivo hay un monumento a él llamado "Hito a Galvarino". Este personaje participó en la Batalla de Lagunillas, una de las tantas de la Guerra de Arauco. Allí fue capturado y tal como dice en mi fic, le cortaron ambas manos y él, valientemente, ni siquiera mostró una miserable expresión en su cara. Asimismo se menciona a Lautaro, del cual, confieso, no sé mucho xD sé que fue un toqui... y nada más (?)._

_La mención de los fuertes: Cuando los españoles llegaron a las tierras del sur del imperio Inca, los conquistadores fueron creando fuertes. Básicamente consiste en ir defendiendo los puestos y no abandonarlos. Acá en la Octava Región, hay varios. Está el fuerte de Lota, el de Colcura..._

_Fue de allí de donde nació la idea de este fic. Algo extraño de ver entre mis trabajos... o al menos así lo creo yo. Un EspañaxMapuche... no digan que jamás se les ocurrió xD!_

_Gracias por leer!_

* * *

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya.


End file.
